Balamb Garden
Balamb Garden is a major location in Final Fantasy VIII, located east of the town of Balamb. Students (usually orphans) attend Garden in hopes of becoming SeeDs. At the beginning of the game, Squall, Zell, Seifer and Selphie live and train here, and Quistis works as an instructor. It is one of the three Gardens in the world. History Founded 12 years before start of the game by Cid and Edea Kramer and funded by NORG, the building is actually an ancient Centra structure that gives it the power of (limited) flight. Fisherman's Horizon technicians renovated it into the state in which it is known by today. After this, the Galbadia Garden and Trabia Garden were created. Garden Layout First Floor: ;Front Gate: The Front Gate is the main enterance to the Garden. Upon entering the outer part of the gate, vistors travel up a set of stairs and through a landscaped area before proceeding to a security checkpoint at the inner gate. SeeD, students, and vistors must present their IDs for inspection in order to pass and enter the inside of the Garden. A Draw Point for Cure can be found here. ;First Floor Lobby: The Front Gate enterance leads directly to the Lobby. The Lobby is the unofficial center of the Garden and a gathering point for students. It's main features are a Garden directory and an elevator which allows students to access other floors. The Lobby itself is shaped like a ring, which the main first-floor sections of the Garden branching off of it like spokes on a wheel. ;Library: Following the Lobby to the right, the southeastern corridor branching off from the ring leads to the Balamb Garden Library. Open from 9am until curfew, all of its materials are available to students. An Esuna draw point and copy of Occult Fan Magazine can be found here. Also, Zell can embark on a mini sidequest to gain the effections of the Library's female student employee. ;Training Center: Continuing up the Lobby ring counter-clockwise, the eastern corridor leads to the Training Center. Known by students as the "Monster's Lair," it is open 24 hours a day, even after curfew. There are real monsters there, mainly Grats and T-Rexaurs, to challenge students' fighting skills. A Save Point and draw point for Blizzard can be found inside, as well as the boss, Granaldo. The Training Center also contains a hidden section called the "Secret Area," where students go to socialize or otherwise meet in private after curfew under the noses of the Garden Faculty. ; Parking Lot: The northeastern corridor leads to The Parking Lot. The Parking Lot is an underground complex that houses most of Balamb Garden's road vehicles including the SeeD Personal Carrier Vehicles for student transportation. The Parking Lot is accessed via a road that travels past the Balamb Garden Front Gate. ;Dormitory: The northern corridor leads to the Dormatories. The dorms are split in half; one side for women, the other for men. Balamb Cadets share dorms with each other, with two single bedrooms connected to a shared living space. SeeD members, however, are given their own dormitory rooms. During curfew, students can only leave their dorms for the Training Center. A save point can be found here. ;Cafeteria: The northwest corridor leads to The Cafeteria. The Cafeteria is open from 9am till 9pm, and students can order meals for the night and pick them up before curfew. The most popular dish in Balamb are the Balamb Garden Hot Dogs. The Cafeteria is a popular hang-out spot for Balamb cadets to meet and exchange gossip. The Balamb Disciplinary Committee can also often be found here. ;Quad: The western corridor leads to The Quad. The Quad is an open-air garden, and a place for students to relax. It also has a stage were students can watch performances or films. The annual Garden Festival takes place in the Quad. ;Infirmary: The southwest corridor leads to The Infirmary. Here, Doctor Kadowaki takes care of the students who are sick or injured in battle. She also plays a mean game of Triple Triad. No items can be taken from the infirmary without the doctor's permission. Second Floor: ;Classrooms: The classrooms are located on the second floor, circling around the main elevator in a ring. Students are obliged to be present in classes five minutes before the bell rings. There are 36 shared computers in every class. Each student has a log-on screen, in which they may store school-related and personal information. Students may also store Guardian Forces in their computers. SeeDs don't have to go to classes, as they have completed their training. ;Ballroom: The Ballroom is only used for special occassions, such as the SeeD graduation ball, Garden Festival celebrations, and other formal events. It is a large, two-story room with a glass dome ceiling and a stone balcony. Third Floor: ;Headmaster's Office: The Headmaster's Office is located on the third floor, accessible by the main elevator. Students may only visit the Headmaster's Office when summoned by Headmaster Cid. ;Bridge: The Bridge replaces the Headmaster's Office once the Garden transforms to become mobile. Navigation and piloting controls are accessible from the Bridge. Basement Level: ;Basement: The Balamb Garden basement is only accessible by the main elevator with special permission from the Headmaster. It is home to NORG and the machinary to transform the Garden from its stationary form to its mobile form. Image:Balamb_Garden_Area_1.jpg Image:Balamb_Garden_Area_2.jpg Image:Balamb Garden Area 4.jpg Image:Balamb_Garden_Area_3.jpg Image:Balamb Garden Area 9.jpg Uniform While dress standards are usually casual Balamb Garden does enforce students to wear uniforms for formal occasions or external operations where the Garden is represented. As can be noted the uniforms are in similar design to those of the other two Gardens (Trabia, Galbadia) with the patterned shoulder peices and the silver linings. The Garden logo appears partway down the right sleeve. The main difference with this uniform (as is with all the Gardens) is the color. Opting for a dark blue instead of Trabia's light blue and Galbadia's black. Rules SeeDs may not use weapons or magic in the Garden, apart from the Training Center. The rules also state that one may not bring animals into the Garden. Loitering, eating in classes and the library, violence and sexual abuse is strictly prohibited. T-Boards (a floating type of skateboard) and similar forms of transportation are also not allowed. People associated with the Garden * Cid Kramer, headmaster * Edea Kramer, original idea * NORG, funder and Master * Squall Leonhart, commander * Quistis Trepe, instructor, current CC Group "King" * Dr. Kadowaki, psychiatrist and retired member of the CC Group (former "King") * Seifer Almasy, Raijin and Fujin, Disciplinary Committee * Selphie Tilmitt, SeeD member and current head of the Festival Committee * Wimbly Donner, retired head of the Festival Committee * Xu, SeeD member and CC Group "Heart" * Nida, SeeD member and pilot of the Garden Students Applications are taken for students between five and fifteen years old. To become a student, one must first pass an interview. Students are allowed stay with their family in Balamb, if they do not wish to live in the Garden's dorms. Students can pass the SeeD exam between their 15th and 19th birthday. When they're 20 years old, if they do not pass the SeeD exam, they have to leave the Garden. New students and SeeD exams take place during Spring. Alumni The Gardens' support a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world. This program was created by Martine, the Galbadia Garden Headmaster. Category:Final Fantasy VIII locations Category:Transportation